fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ines Beaufort
|-|Synopsis= Ines Beaufort gained her Abnormality as a kid, and was put into isolation by her own father in order to keep her powers in check. She studied hard, and eventually gained limited access to the outside world as an adult when she's capable of better controlling her Abnormality. Currently working under her father at the Union, Dr. Beaufort is feared by many of her colleagues despite her gentle demeanor, and only wants to earn respect. |-|Appearance= Ines is a gray skinned woman with long, white hair. She lacks a nose, and her eyes and mouth are completely hollow, only revealing darkness inside. |-|Personality= Ines is a sweet and gentle woman, always willing to help others and putting herself last. Whenever she sees someone with a problem, she tries to help them the best she can, though her offers for assistance are usually ignored due to her infamy. Growing up in isolation, Ines craves for the affection and acceptance of others, especially of her father, who she sees as always being in the shadow of. Though she holds him in high regard, Ines wishes that she could stand on her own, and prove that she’s more than just a black hole. She never expresses these opinions publicly out of fear that she would be ostracized for them, and because she doesn’t have the heart to go against her father. In contrast, she believes she isn’t deserving of having anybody that cares about her beyond her powers and how dangerous she is, causing her to shove the rare signs of friendship away. This accidentally cultivated an image to others that painted Ines as a cold, distant person. She hates herself for doing this, but lacks the confidence to change, fearing that she could never hold a substantial relationship. If Ines does make friends, she can get attached to them very quickly, but can’t shake the feeling that she doesn’t deserve love. She’s an incredibly lonely person because of these things. Meek, Ines finds it difficult at best to show aggression, even when she’s upset. Instead, she vents privately to “Ptolemy”, her star plush. Ines has expressed a desire to go outside to see the world and travel to all sorts of places. Though Cyrille won’t let her so much as go out for a walk, she’ll occasionally escape for a short while before returning. A hard worker, Ines has spent a great deal of her time studying, and has a passion for math. Often seen in her lab, she’s focused on her research to the extent that she may not notice when others come inside. Because she can go for long periods of time without rest, she focuses on her research for days at a time, locking herself in her lab and devoting herself to her hypotheses. Ines enjoys chocolate desserts the most. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: Unknown | High 4-C. Key: Normal | True Form Powers and Abilities: *Is a living black hole. *Gravity Manipulation (Possesses a personal field of gravity which she can manipulate. She has her own orbit which she can strengthen or weaken as she pleases. She can use this field to fly or immobilize others, among other uses.) *Light Manipulation (Ines has the power to manipulate light by warping gravity, allowing her to turn invisible.) *Space-Time Manipulation (Ines can think and act within a normal speed against dilated time as a result of her warped gravity. She perceives everything else in slow motion.) *Density Manipulation (Ines typically holds back her full mass due to the dangers it presents, but can alter it on her whim. Her full mass is thousands of times larger than the sun.) *Durability Negation (Ines can destroy anything that comes near her by dragging it into her singularity, crushing it to death.) *Intangibility *Size Manipulation *Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3; Because of what she is, Ines doesn't possess biological needs.) Attack Potency: Unknown physically. (All of Ines' attacks negate durability. She can bring things into her gravitational field and crush them easily.) | Large Star Level (In her true state, Ines is a black hole that's more massive than the sun. If she were to fully enter this state, she'd swallow the Earth in minutes.) Speed: Varies (Ines can alter how fast she can dilate time in order to see the world at different speeds, while acting in this slowed time. However, she always perceives the world in slow motion). Can go up to Relativistic+ speed and reactions (Ines can perceive the movement of light and manipulate it accordingly with her control over gravity). | The same. Lifting Strength: Unknown with gravity manipulation (Virtually anything will drag towards Ines if she uses her powers on it. Nothing can escape the event horizon). | The same. Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown (All things considered, destroying a black hole is physically impossible under normal circumstances, due to the extreme conditions. Only other gravity manipulators of a similar caliber could potentially disperse the black hole). | The same. Stamina: Infinite. Range: Several Meters with her gravity manipulation. | Stellar Intelligence: Ines is a theoretical physicist who has a well-rounded grasp on scientific theory. Weaknesses: *Ines needs to consume some sort of mass in order to sustain herself, or else she'll eventually disappear. *The danger of Ines' ability is so great that using it is laughable. |-|Skills and Abilities= Skills Abnormality Ines' Abnormality is Blackstar. It inherits the traits of Cyrille's Abnormality, which controls gravity, and her mother's Abnormality, which can condense things. Black Hole Ines' Abnormality has turned her into a living, breathing black hole, disguised by a humanoid form that dampens the effects as long as she doesn't transform. Ines can change herself either partially or completely into a black hole, but doing the latter is dangerous for everything around her. Blackstar is predicted to be capable of destroying the Earth completely if not properly controlled. Ines' presence presents several effects on both herself and the immediate environment, regardless of if she's transformed or not. The first of these is a personal gravitational field, which Ines can control. This allows her to float in mid-air, walk on walls, and cause things to orbit around her. She mainly uses this field to fly or attract objects to her. Occasionally, people unwittingly move close to Ines, due to her gravity subtly guiding their movements. Touching her directly has the effect of permanently sticking to her unless she's consciously holding back her own gravity; in other words, Ines has a subtle event horizon. She can use her powers to alter gravity in such a way as to bend light and may often do so without realizing it. Ines is constantly seeing everything around her in slow motion, while being able to think and act at a normal speed; seconds feel like hours, and days would stretch out into weeks. Because of this anomaly, she's able to move incredibly fast, but is incapable of ever seeing things in a normal speed; she can no longer imagine what that's like. She has learned how to alter the dilation, though. By shifting into a black hole, Ines can permanently remove objects by bringing them into her event horizon and causing them to fall into the singularity. These objects are stretched out and crushed by the infinite density, never being seen again. It works well as a defensive ability, and lets Ines do things like contain explosions. Because of her physical makeup, Ines is incapable of being detected with most forms of equipment. Consumption Ines needs to consume mass or energy on occasion in order to maintain her form, unless she fully becomes a black hole. Failing to do so will cause her to disperse. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Black Hole Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Scientists Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier